Animalforce Power Rangers
by Dunk234
Summary: This is a made up series. Legendary power ranger Duncan brings five girls to fight the doom gang. Alyssa is the leader of the rangers and the group answers to Duncan's orders. Later Duncan joins them in battle, and later two more join.
1. The Rangers Assemble

This is one of my own power ranger series. This is my own version of Wildforce but the enemy are the dooms, and the ranger group is almost all female. Their helper happens to be a legendary ranger. His name is Duncan. In future battles, Duncan helps the rangers by becoming a ranger himself. Most of the zords are familiar but some are my own design. The names of the other rangers are from many other shows. Two are from Wildforce. I own the plot, the ranger Duncan, the name of some of the megazords and all the bad guys

**Animalforce Episode 1- The Rangers Assemble**

* * *

At a mysterious island in the sky, a strange human was walking around. He weared a shirt with a tyrannosaurus rex picture on it. He then stopped walking and was looking at 5 animals. Each of them were preparing for the upcoming battle. He then turned around towards the mountains to see his animal zord and his two other zord partners.

"Soon, the 5 girls will be needed to defeat the doom gang" said Duncan, "by the names of the Animalforce, I am the Blazing T-Rex".

Duncan then called his three zords together and walked them into his temple. On the temple walls were pictures of various animal zords.

"Please bring the girls here now, because I sense the doom gang awakening up" said Duncan. He watched as 5 of the pictures lightened up.

* * *

On earth, in a playground, 5 young girls were walking together. This is the first time they have met each other. They all decided to learn more about each other.

"I am Alyssa" said the smart girl.

"I am Penrill" said the girl who weared a lot of pink clothes.

"I am Taya" said the girl who looked like a cowgirl.

"I am Taylor" said the girl who was carrying a plane in her bag.

"I am Yoshino" said the last girl, "I want to become someone famous in the future".

"We all do" said the other girls. Yoshino then screamed as she disappeared in a beam of light.

"What happened?" asked Taya. She did not get a chance to answer when the rest of the girls disappeared as well.

* * *

When Alyssa woke up, she saw her new friends on the ground near her. She got to her feet only to scream as a massive tiger was looking at her. Her friends woke up to see four other giant animals staring at her. They all screamed at the sight of them.

"You should know that only I live here, so no-one else will come" said a voice. The girls turned around to see a man walking towards them. The giant animals moved out of the way. He stopped just in front of them. He gave out his hand to them. Yoshino took his hand and he helped her up and then the others also took his offer and got up.

"I am Duncan, the legendary power ranger" he said, "I have bought you here because you are to be power rangers as well". Alyssa was the first to step towards him.

"I accept your offer" she said, "I always wanted to be a power ranger". The other girls also said they accepted the offer. Duncan asked them to follow him to the temple and girls agreed and walked behind him.

* * *

In a mysterious cave, three evil creatures were talking about destroying the world. The one that was the leader then prepared his forces for the upcoming battles.

"I am Master Doom" he said, "now rise my Mechans". Strange soldier like creatures appeared and stood ready for battle. He then turned to the others. "Cancam and Bancam prepare the growth seeds as well" he then said, "just in case there is any trouble".

"Master Doom, we accept" both of the duke dooms said.

"Send the Mechans to attack the city" said Master Doom.

"Yes master" said Cancam. He and Bancam then took the foot soldiers and left the scene. Master Doom then turned to the walls.

"All right, Duncan I know you are out there so prove me right" he said. Unknown to everyone else Duncan and Master Doom have met before.

* * *

Back on the floating island, Duncan had leaded the girls to the temple. He turned around to speak to them.

"Now each of you are to become partnered with one of the zords you met earlier" he said. The girls were surprised those animals were zords. Taya screamed as three more animals appeared. They looked like a Tyrannosaurus Rex, a saber tooth cat and a mammoth.

"Who are there then?" asked Taya.

"They are mines" said Duncan.

"So you will be a ranger as well" said Alyssa.

"Yes Alyssa, but when the time for us is needed" said Duncan, "now please step forward and put on these jackets". He then showed five jackets hanging off the wall. Each girl picked up the one that they felt was right.

"Now Alyssa yours is the Tiger, Penrill yours is the Whale, Taya yours is the Bull, Taylor yours is the Golden Eagle and Yoshino yours is the Mole" said Duncan. He then heard the alarm that there was an attack happening.

"Girls take the morphers and say Animalforce Power-up" he then said, "I will keep in touch, now go and make me happy". The girls all nodded and headed back to Earth.

* * *

Back on Earth, people were running away from the Mechans who were firing at them with their cannons. Duke Doom, Cancam was enjoying the destruction until 5 children came running towards them. They stopped infront of them.

"These most be members of the Doom Gang" said Alyssa.

"I must report this to the master" said Cancam. He then left the scene while Bancam watched from a distance.

"Ready girls, Animalforce Power-up" Alyssa said. The girls were surroundered by a light.

Alyssa gained a red power ranger suit, Penrill gained a pink power ranger suit, Taya gained a blue power ranger suit, Taylor gained a yellow power ranger suit and Yoshino gained a green power ranger suit.

"We are the Animalforce Power Rangers" the girls shouted together. Bancam had a surprised look on her face. She watched as the Mechans went to fight them.

Alyssa pulled out a sword, Penrill pulled out a spear, Taya pulled out a bow and an arrow, Taylor pulled out a shield and Yoshino pulled out a gun. They used their weapons to fight the Mechans making all but one run away. Bancam then started a chant.

"When the skies darken, we survive and regenerate into a higher level" she said. From her staff, the growth seeds fired at the Mechan. Just then it grew to a giant version of himself. The girls were scared. Alyssa contacted Duncan.

"Duncan, the footsoldier grew into a giant" she said.

"Call your zords down" Duncan said. Alyssa then telled the other girls.

* * *

"Guardian of the forest, Tiger zord" Alyssa said. Out of nowhere the giant tiger from earlier started to run towards the city. Alyssa then jumped up and disappeared into the zord.

"Guardian of the sea, Whale zord" Penrill said. Out of nowhere the giant whale from earlier started to swim towards the city. Penrill then jumped up and disappeared into the zord.

"Guardian of the herds, Bull zord" Taya said. Out of nowhere the giant bull from earlier started to run towards the city. Taya then jumped up and disappeared into the zord.

"Guardian of the sky, Golden Eagle zord" Taylor said. Out of nowhere the giant eagle from earlier started to fly towards the city. Taylor then jumped up and disappeared into the zord.

"Guardian of the ground, Mole zord" Yoshino said. Out of nowhere the giant mole from earlier started to crawl towards the city. Yoshino then jumped up and disappeared into the zord.

Bancam started to fear them as the zords started to change into battle mode. The Mechan was then attacked by all five zords and in the end was destroyed. Bancam then vanished as the zords roared.

* * *

Back on the floating island, the five zords and the rangers returned. Duncan met them. The rangers took off their helmets. The girls seemed very happy with their victory.

"Don't celebrate too soon, you have not faced the monsters yet" Duncan said.

"We will succeed" said Alyssa.

"There are other zords out there waiting for the right time to come" said Duncan, "when the battles are over, they will remain on Animaliaum". Animaliaum was the name of the floating island. Taylor looked up to see her zord flying above everyone.


	2. Animalforce Megazord

This is one of my own power ranger series. This is my own version of Wildforce but the enemy are the dooms, and the ranger group is almost all female. Their helper happens to be a legendary ranger. His name is Duncan. In future battles, Duncan helps the rangers by becoming a ranger himself. Most of the zords are familiar but some are my own design. The names of the other rangers are from many other shows. Two are from Wildforce. I own the plot, the ranger Duncan, the name of some of the megazords, the name of the island, Animaliaum, and all the bad guys.

**Animalforce Episode 2- Animalforce Megazord**

* * *

On Animaliaum, Duncan was watching his rangers train with their weapons. Alyssa was beating the other girls but stopped when Duncan came towards them. She called Alyssa the Roaring Tiger, Penrill the Swimming Whale, Taya the Herding Bull, Taylor the Soaring Golden Eagle and Yoshino the Quaking Mole. They knew that Duncan was the Blazing Tyrannosaurus.

"Girls take these" said Duncan as he handed out 5 small swords and 5 crystals, "these are you animal swords and animal crystals, this way who can summon the zords by pointing the crystals inside the hole and holding them up". The whole group took their animal crystal and an animal sword each.

"What else can these do?" asked Alyssa.

"OH! Yes, they can also allow your zords to merge into one" said Duncan. The girls were surprised that they will soon be able to combine.

"Thank you for making Alyssa our leader" said Penrill, "she is the oldest". Duncan just smiled and turned to see Taylor looking at the pictures of the other animals.

"Duncan, there is a lot of pictures here" she said. The rest of the group ran to see them as well.

"These are the other animalforce zords" said Duncan, "many of them will appear when needed, and they will choose their bonded human". They all looked surprised. He then continued to speak.

"That means they will choose one of us when the time comes" said Duncan. The girls then returned to their training.

* * *

At the mysterious place, Master Doom was surprised about the arrival of power rangers who have the animalforce animal zords on their side. He turned to his two duke dooms.

"Bancam and Cancam, Crack Doom is awakening" he said, "take the Mechans and prepare for your first battle with these rangers".

"Yes Master Doom" both Bancam and Cancam said before leaving the scene.

* * *

Back on Animaliaum, Duncan was thinking about the up-coming battles and turns to his three animal zords. In a hidden box, were his morpher and animal crystals. Penrill had walked in a few minutes later and saw Duncan looking at a box. She just stood there thinking that Duncan will help them on their journey. Just then the alarm went off.

"Rangers trouble, the Mechans are back and there is a monster with them" said Duncan. The other girls came into the temple. Duncan turned to them.

"Be careful" he said, "and remember team-work". The girls then vanished and Duncan turned on his watching screen.

* * *

People were running away from the scene, Mechans were firing their cannons at the escaping people. One young girl was stuck, because the monster was near her. He threw his rope at her but when he looked another girl had grabbed his rope and threw him away. He looked again and saw four more girls running towards him.

"So you are the power rangers" said the monster, "I am Crack Doom". Penrill had got the little girl to the parents and ran back to the others. They received their morphers.

"Ready girls, Animalforce Power-up" Alyssa said. The girls were surroundered by a light.

Alyssa gained a red power ranger suit, Penrill gained a pink power ranger suit, Taya gained a blue power ranger suit, Taylor gained a yellow power ranger suit and Yoshino gained a green power ranger suit.

"I am Roaring Tiger" said the red ranger.

"I am Swimming Whale" said the pink ranger.

"I am Herding Bull" said the blue ranger.

"I am Soaring Golden Eagle" said the yellow ranger.

"I am Quaking Mole" said the green ranger.

"We are the Animalforce Power Rangers" the girls shouted together. The girls pulled out their weapons and Crack Doom sent the Mechans to attack them.

* * *

The battle goes on for a while, the rangers took down the Mechans and Crack Doom threw his rope at Taylor. It wrapped around her neck and she started to choke. Alyssa then used her sword and freed Taylor.

"Combine your weapons" said Duncan. The group nodded as they heard his voice. The weapons combined and formed a cannon. They fire it at the enemy and he was destroyed. Just then, Bancam and Cancam appeared.

"We are Bancam and Cancam, we are duke dooms" they both said. The girls looked surprised.

"When the skies darken, we survive and regenerate into a higher level" she said. From her staff, the growth seeds fired at the ground where the monster's dust is. Just then it came back and grew to a giant version of himself.

* * *

The rangers held out their swords and summoned their zords. A couple of minutes later, the five giant animals reappeared and the rangers jumped in. Duncan then contacted Alyssa.

"Alyssa, combine the zords together" he said. She nodded.

"Rangers, it's time to combine" Alyssa said.

Tiger became the body, bull became the legs, mole and whale became the arms and the golden eagle landed on the tiger. They all connected and a head popped up. Two wings appeared. It then shouts its name ``Animalforce Megazord". Inside the rangers were standing by a table and put their swords onto the table.

* * *

The megazord attacked with its fists and its legs. In the end it launched an energy beam at the monster. It was destroyed and the rangers and the zords then vanished.


	3. The meaning of a team

This is one of my own power ranger series. This is my own version of Wildforce but the enemy are the dooms, and the ranger group is almost all female. Their helper happens to be a legendary ranger. His name is Duncan. In future battles, Duncan helps the rangers by becoming a ranger himself. Most of the zords are familiar but some are my own design. The names of the other rangers are from many other shows. Two are from Wildforce. I own the plot, the ranger Duncan, the name of some of the megazords, the name of the island, Animaliaum, and all the bad guys.

**Animalforce Episode 3- The meaning of a team**

* * *

At Animaliaum, Yoshino was practising with her weapon with her animal partner. The mole zord was eating grass and kept looking at Yoshino. She wanted to prove that she was only needed to provide a back-up.

"Next time, I will destroy the monster all on my own" she said to herself.

Elsewhere, Alyssa was with Duncan. The other girls were there too but eating not talking.

"Duncan, I am worried about Yoshino" said Alyssa.

"I know she wants to prove herself, but she needs to do that in a team not on her own" said Duncan. Taya heard this and wanted to know why Duncan knew something like this.

"Duncan, how do you know that she wants to prove herself?" she asked. The other girls also wanted to know also.

"In my time as a ranger, many of my team mates wanted to prove themselves to me but normally it ends up badly" answered Duncan.

* * *

On earth, Yoshino had just appeared in the park. She wanted to wait for the enemy to come. She came down without alerting the others.

A half hour later, she saw the army of Mechans coming. She was ready for them. "Animalforce Power-up" she said. Yoshino gained a green power ranger suit.

"I am Quaking Mole" said the green ranger.

She ran out only to see a blanket land over her. She was struggling to get free when the blanket started to tight its hold on her. She was screaming so much that the Mechans turned around and started to fire their weapons. After the smoke cleared, Yoshino was now staring at a monster.

"I am Blanket Doom" it said, "I was hoping to capture the red ranger but green will do".

"Let me go and fight me" Yoshino said.

"No, you coming with me" Blanket Doom said. He grabbed her and left the scene.

* * *

Back on Animaliaum, Duncan wondered were Yoshino was. So far the alarm hasn't gone off. He remembered that the alarm will go off if there wasn't a ranger on earth. He was now worrying that Yoshino has gone off to prove herself. Duncan then called the girls and the mole zord to the temple. When they arrived, Duncan spoke up.

"I believe there was an attack" he said.

"Why won't we alerted to this?" asked Alyssa.

"I believe Yoshino has gone off to deal with it" said Duncan. The girls nodded and left the scene. He was thinking that Yoshino is captured and is struggling against the enemy.

* * *

Yoshino was looking around and saw that there was no escape as long as she couldn't move. She then saw Blanket Doom walking towards her.

"I want to know where your leader is" he said.

"I will never tell" said Yoshino.

"I am giving you a chance to escape so I can have the red ranger" Blanket Doom said. Just a minute later, somehow she broke free and kicked him away. She ran towards the exit only to be met by Mechans pointing their cannons. Yoshino turned to see Blanket Doom walking towards her with I am going to make you pay for that. He then took another blanket and threw it at her but this time she ducked and the footsoldiers got caught. Yoshino then ran out of the building and Blanket Doom saw her escaping into the city. He was now really mad.

* * *

Yoshino came into an area where she could hide. She was about to hide when a hand was put on her shoulder. She turned around to see her friends there. She de-transformed and was ready to receive her punishment but the girls nodded and all teleported back to Animaliaum.

Back on Animaliaum, Duncan watched as all of his rangers returned. Yoshino seemed to be looking down at the ground.

"What's wrong?" asked Duncan.

"The monster, Blanket Doom, wanted to capture the red ranger" Yoshino answered.

"So they were after Alyssa" said Duncan. Just then the alarm went off and the screen appeared revealing the Mechans and the monster attacking the city. The girls nodded and left to save the city once again.

* * *

People were running from the creatures. Blanket Doom wondered where the ranger disappeared to. He suddenly spotted five girls heading towards him and the Mechans.

"Here we go again" said Yoshino. Blanket Doom noticed her familiar voice.

"Mechans take on all but the red and green ranger" he said, "I want revenge on the green one". Alyssa looked at Yoshino. Under her breath she said "I made him look like a fool".

"Ready girls, Animalforce Power-up" Alyssa said. The girls were surroundered by a light.

Alyssa gained a red power ranger suit, Penrill gained a pink power ranger suit, Taya gained a blue power ranger suit, Taylor gained a yellow power ranger suit and Yoshino gained a green power ranger suit.

"I am Roaring Tiger" said the red ranger.

"I am Swimming Whale" said the pink ranger.

"I am Herding Bull" said the blue ranger.

"I am Soaring Golden Eagle" said the yellow ranger.

"I am Quaking Mole" said the green ranger.

"We are the Animalforce Power Rangers" the girls shouted together. The girls pulled out their weapons and Blanket Doom sent the Mechans to attack all but the red and green rangers. Alyssa and Yoshino charged him.

* * *

Alyssa dodged Blanket Doom's attacks while he was holding a wrapped up Yoshino. Alyssa kept flipping over and over until she stopped at a building. She looked around to see her friends defeating the Mechans.

"I will kill the green one" said Blanket Doom, "and then capture you, red ranger". He continued to stare at her not noticing that Yoshino was sending shock-waves at him. Blanket Doom was then destroyed. Alyssa ran to her and then took her to a safe spot. The others ran towards them and saw Bancam and Cancam standing nearby. Alyssa remembered what happened last time.

"When the skies darken, we survive and regenerate into a higher level" she said. From her staff, the growth seeds fired at the ground where the monster's dust is. Just then it came back and grew to a giant version of himself.

The rangers held out their swords and summoned their zords. A couple of minutes later, the five giant animals reappeared and the rangers jumped in. The zords then started to merge.

Tiger became the body, bull became the legs, mole and whale became the arms and the golden eagle landed on the tiger. They all connected and a head popped up. Two wings appeared. It then shouts its name ``Animalforce Megazord". Inside the rangers were standing by a table and put their swords onto the table.

* * *

Animalforce Megazord went into hand to hand combat with Blanket Doom. The battle was fierce, just then Blanket Doom threw a massive blanket at the megazord. It wrapped around it and it couldn't escape. Inside, the girls were struggling against the squeezing and hoped to escape soon.

Just then, Yoshino decided to use Mole's drill to escape. The arm with the drill easy broke through the blanket. Duncan contacted the girls.

"Call the Animalforce Sword" he said.

"Animalforce Sword" all the girls said. A sword appeared and landed in the megazord's hands. The battle continues and in the end the sword cuts the monster in half. He was destroyed and both duke dooms escaped. The rangers and the megazord then vanish.


	4. Arrival of Spinosaurus

This is one of my own power ranger series. This is my own version of Wildforce but the enemy are the dooms, and the ranger group is almost all female. Their helper happens to be a legendary ranger. His name is Duncan. In future battles, Duncan helps the rangers by becoming a ranger himself. Most of the zords are familiar but some are my own design. The names of the other rangers are from many other shows. Two are from Wildforce. I own the plot, the ranger Duncan, the name of some of the megazords, the name of the island, Animaliaum, and all the bad guys.

**Animalforce Episode 4- Arrival of Spinosaurus**

* * *

In a forest, Duncan was hearing animals cry, run and hide from something. He looked to see a creature with a spine on its back. He then remembered that it was an animalforce animal. It then catches a rabbit but then spots Duncan nearby.

"I am needed very soon" it says.

"You mean you be awakening soon" Duncan said.

"Yes, I will help defeat the next doom monster, it cannot be destroyed because it's covered in bandages" it says, "and only my spine can cut through it".

* * *

On Animaliaum, Duncan woke up from his dream. In the opposite room, he knew that the rangers are still sleeping. He put on his clothes and his jacket and left the room. He walked towards the main temple were the zords sleep at night. Tyrannosaurus rex zord noticed Duncan coming towards them.

"What's wrong boss?" he asked. The other zords woke up to see him coming towards them.

"I had a dream" Duncan said.

"What about?" asked Golden Eagle Zord.

"It was like Spinosaurus Zord was calling me" Duncan said, "it seems we need him in the next battle".

"I wonder who he will choose as his keeper" Mole Zord said.

"Should we tell the girls?" asked Tiger Zord.

"No, we don't know if he will appear" Duncan said. He then went to his main room and worked on the information of megazords with a mode change.

* * *

In the morning, the girls woke up and got dressed. Some time later, they leave the room and headed towards the main temple.

They walked in and saw their zords playing with each other. Alyssa then saw Duncan eating some fruit on a bench nearby.

"I wonder why you are up so early" Alyssa wondered.

"I am an early riser" said Duncan.

An hour later, the alarms went off and Duncan spots a new monster and an army of Mechans heading into town.

* * *

The Mechans were firing their weapons at escaping people. A few feet away Cancam and Bancam were with the monster, Mummy Doom, who were waiting for the rangers to appear. Just then the five girls appeared and ran towards them.

"I am Mummy Doom" said the monster, "and its time for a wrap".

"Not funny" said Taylor.

"Ready girls, Animalforce Power-up" Alyssa said. The girls were surroundered by a light.

Alyssa gained a red power ranger suit, Penrill gained a pink power ranger suit, Taya gained a blue power ranger suit, Taylor gained a yellow power ranger suit and Yoshino gained a green power ranger suit.

"I am Roaring Tiger" said the red ranger.

"I am Swimming Whale" said the pink ranger.

"I am Herding Bull" said the blue ranger.

"I am Soaring Golden Eagle" said the yellow ranger.

"I am Quaking Mole" said the green ranger.

"We are the Animalforce Power Rangers" the girls shouted together. The girls pulled out their weapons and prepared to fight.

* * *

Mummy Doom fires his bandages at Penrill. She got wrapped up really badly, in a couple of seconds she was struggling to get free. Yoshino was fighting the mechans and sees her friend being unable to get lose of the wrappings. She started to run only to be met with the same problem.

Mummy Doom then threw both rangers into the same wall and letted go and then released more bandages. This time both girls ended up wrapped up together, back to back. Yoshino was screaming so loudly that Taya and Taylor had come and kicked the monster.

He just laughed and released more and the same result for them as well. Only Alyssa was free but she was battling the mechans and not noticing her friends capture.

* * *

When Alyssa finally defeated the mechans, she turned to see Mummy Doom released hold of the bandages but the other rangers were still wrapped up.

"Since you are the leader, I will destroy you first" Mummy Doom said. He suddenly produced a sword. They both started to engage in battle.

A couple of minutes later, Duncan had appeared and saw the girls struggling. He then notices the Spinosaurus fan on the ground. He then threw the fan towards the captured girls. In a couple of seconds they were freed and Duncan had by then vanished. Yoshino picked up the fan and threw it at the monster. In the end, Mummy Doom was reduced to dust. Just then Bancam and Cancam appeared.

"Not again" Taya said.

"When the skies darken, we survive and regenerate into a higher level" she said. From her staff, the growth seeds fired at the ground where the monster's dust is. Just then it came back and grew to a giant version of himself.

The rangers held out their swords and summoned their zords. A couple of minutes later, the five giant animals reappeared and the rangers jumped in. The zords then started to merge.

Tiger became the body, bull became the legs, mole and whale became the arms and the golden eagle landed on the tiger. They all connected and a head popped up. Two wings appeared. It then shouts its name ``Animalforce Megazord". Inside the rangers were standing by a table and put their swords onto the table.

* * *

Just a minute later, the megazord couldn't move its arms. The rangers were also struggling against the hold.

On Animaliaum, Duncan noticed that one of the animal pictures is shining. His zords could sense that a familiar zord is awakening. They all agreed it had to be Spinosaurus zord.

Back on Earth, our heroes are still trying to break free when they heard the cry of something else. Outside on the battlefield, a spine was thrown and cut and freed the megazord. Animalforce Megazord then turned around to see another animal heading towards it.

Yoshino then notices an animal crystal appear before her. She looked and saw it was the same as the one outside.

"Girls, it's an animalforce zord" she said. The girls also noticed the crystal. Duncan then contacted them.

"Merge it with the megazord to defeat the monster finally" he said. The girls then prepared to form this to the megazord.

* * *

"Release Mole and combine Spinosaurus" Yoshino said.

Mole Zord separates from Animalforce Megazord. Spinosaurus zord started to transform into an arm. Its spine moved. The arm connects and it shouts its name ``Animalforce Megazord Spine Mode".

Now with a spine on its arm, the megazord started to cut through the bandages.

"Now, Spine Cutter" all the rangers said. The spine on the arm was released and completely destroyed the monster. The megazord then disappears.


	5. Croc Power

This is one of my own power ranger series. This is my own version of Wildforce but the enemy are the dooms, and the ranger group is almost all female. Their helper happens to be a legendary ranger. His name is Duncan. In future battles, Duncan helps the rangers by becoming a ranger himself. Most of the zords are familiar but some are my own design. The names of the other rangers are from many other shows. Two are from Wildforce. I own the plot, the ranger Duncan, the name of some of the megazords, the name of the island, Animaliaum, and all the bad guys.

**Animalforce Episode 5- Croc Power**

* * *

Duncan was once again in a dream. This time, he was near a lake and then spots a object in the water. He then turned to see an antelope in the distance heading towards the lake to drink. The shape jumped out of the water and misses the antelope. It then turned to Duncan.

"I am needed in the next battle" it said.

"Just like Spinosaurus, that means I need to figure who will be the chosen one" said Duncan. He knew that this was the Crocodile animalforce zord.

"I will swap with the tiger zord to become the body" Crocodile Zord said.

* * *

On Animaliaum, Duncan woke up and went to breakfast. On his way, Alyssa had called him and had caught up with him.

"Good morning" she said.

"Good morning back" Duncan answered back. He and Alyssa walked towards the temple. Spinosaurus was working on meeting his old friends. Tyrannosaurus Rex zord was the first to spot Duncan and Alyssa nearby.

"Good morning to your both" he said. The others turned to them and just then the other rangers came walking in.

"Thank god, we are all here" said Duncan, "because there is something we all should hear".

"What is it?" asked Taya.

"That Crocodile animalforce zord contacted me through another dream" Duncan said.

"So he will join us very soon" said Taylor, "but to who?"

"He said he will replace tiger for the body part of the megazord" Duncan said, he then turned to Alyssa, "that means you, Alyssa".

"I can not wait" said Alyssa.

* * *

They were eating and training when the alarms went off again. The screen came up and Duncan saw that it was a moth like creature and a creature that looked familiar to him.

"Who's that?" asked Taylor.

"That's Master Doom" Duncan said, "be extremely careful, rangers". The rangers then teleported to earth.

* * *

Back on earth, people were running from the mechans and the moth like monster. Master Doom watches as the same five girls running towards them. The girls stopped in front of him.

"I am Master Doom, and this is Moth Doom" he said while pointing at the monster, "your boss knows me well".

"I don't know what you want but I will stop you at any cause" said Penrill. Master Doom was just smiling.

"Ready girls, Animalforce Power-up" Alyssa said. The girls were surroundered by a light.

Alyssa gained a red power ranger suit, Penrill gained a pink power ranger suit, Taya gained a blue power ranger suit, Taylor gained a yellow power ranger suit and Yoshino gained a green power ranger suit.

"I am Roaring Tiger" said the red ranger.

"I am Swimming Whale" said the pink ranger.

"I am Herding Bull" said the blue ranger.

"I am Soaring Golden Eagle" said the yellow ranger.

"I am Quaking Mole" said the green ranger.

"We are the Animalforce Power Rangers" the girls shouted together. The girls pulled out their weapons and prepared to fight.

* * *

Master Doom grabbed hold of Alyssa and took her away from the scene. Penrill was battling against the monster, while the others fight the mechans.

Elsewhere, Alyssa was struggling to get free from Master Doom's grip. He just laughed as Alyssa screamed louder than ever before.

"I am enjoying this" Master Doom said. He was still laughing when she used her sword and threw him off her.

"Now you done it" he said as he wiped his face of the blood. He then grabbed her again and this time she dropped her sword when beening grabbed. He then increased his grip and she screamed and struggled to break free. Just then, Master Doom was knocked down by someone. Alyssa then looked to see Duncan there.

"Leave her alone, Master Doom" he said. Master Doom just laughed and vanished.

* * *

Alyssa ran towards her friends only to see Moth Doom getting bigger. The rangers held out their swords and summoned their zords. A couple of minutes later, the five giant animals reappeared and the rangers jumped in. The zords then started to merge.

Tiger became the body, bull became the legs, mole and whale became the arms and the golden eagle landed on the tiger. They all connected and a head popped up. Two wings appeared. It then shouts its name ``Animalforce Megazord". Inside the rangers were standing by a table and put their swords onto the table.

* * *

Moth Doom threw some clothes over the megazord. In a couple of minutes, they couldn't move from the scene. Moth Doom then threw them to the ground. The Megazord then couldn't get back up.

Back on Animaliaum, Duncan had returned to see the rangers struggling when Spinosaurus Zord called him to the temple to see the crocodile picture glowing.

Back on earth, by a lake, people started to run has something jumps out of the water. It was the same animal from Duncan's dream. It started to run towards the battle field.

* * *

Back with the battle, Moth Doom was about to stomp on them when the animalforce zord came out of nowhere. It charged him and through him away and freed the Megazord. The Megazord got up.

Inside the megazord, Alyssa gained a new animalforce crystal. She added it to her sword and started to change.

Tiger Zord left the body and Crocodile Zord took its place. It connects and the arms and legs rejoined with the golden eagle zord. It shouted its name Animalforce Megazord Croc Mode.

* * *

The new megazord started to bite at the monster. It started to split in half when it returned into one form.

Croc Half Strike.

This time the monster was split in half and finally defeated. The megazord then disappears.


	6. The Past Revealed

This is one of my own power ranger series. This is my own version of Wildforce but the enemy are the dooms, and the ranger group is almost all female. Their helper happens to be a legendary ranger. His name is Duncan. In future battles, Duncan helps the rangers by becoming a ranger himself. Most of the zords are familiar but some are my own design. The names of the other rangers are from many other shows. Two are from Wildforce. I own the plot, the ranger Duncan, the name of some of the megazords, the name of the island, Animaliaum, and all the bad guys.

In this episode, we learn about the past of each ranger and there is no battle today.

**Animalforce Episode 6- The Past Revealed**

* * *

On Animaliaum, the 7 ranger animalforce zords were playing with each other. Duncan's zords were watching from a distance.

Elsewhere, Duncan was working on his laptop researching about nature. Alyssa was training with her weapon while the other girls played a game of solitaire. Duncan kept an eye on them the whole time.

After the girls finished their game, Penrill remembered something.

"Guys, today is my birthday" she said. Everyone else including the zords turned to her.

"All right girls, go to earth" said Duncan.

"Why?" asked Yoshino.

"Today you all can have the day off" Duncan said, "just be on alert for any attack". The girls cheered and left Animaliaum. Duncan knew he needed some time to himself.

* * *

Still with Duncan, he was walking into his room and started to remember his fights.

FLASHBACK

Duncan was leading a group of rangers against Master Doom. His three animalforce zords combined into their megazord mode and prepared to fight with Animalforce Megazord and other megazords. The battle is chaotic but in the end all the other megazords disappeared leaving only Duncan's megazord and Animalforce Megazord.

Later, Duncan cried for the loss of his seven team mates. He was more worried about the Komodo Dragon ranger since she disappeared before the battle.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I wonder if I ever meet her again" said Duncan.

* * *

On earth, the girls agreed to separate for the day and to keep in touch through their morphers.

Alyssa walked alone thinking about the time she was looked after a family of tigers.

FLASHBACK

Young Alyssa was lost in a jungle. She walked until she saw a female tiger and three small cubs. She then turned to see a male tiger too. She then stopped moving as the tigers sniffed and knew she was no threat.

Young Alyssa watches as both parents let their cubs get close to her. Young Alyssa then followed them to their lair.

A year later, she was still alive. She had taken pieces of meat from the tigers and got some drink herself.

Then one day, a policeman stumbled across her and took her away. Young Alyssa looked to see both tigers and their cubs growling as it seemed they will happy with her rescue.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I need to know if any of them are still alive" said Alyssa, "maybe that is why I have the tiger as a partner".

* * *

With Penrill, she always liked to go for a swim on her birthday. This time, she only wanted to think about the time I was swimming with a humpback whale.

FLASHBACK

Young Penrill was swimming in the ocean when she saw a big object coming for some air. She noticed it was a whale.

"I cannot believe my luck" said young Penrill, "it's a humpback whale". She then saw it dive again.

END OF FLASHBACK

Penrill then continued into the town.

* * *

With Taya, she was buying cowboy clothes and a whip. She knew that she was different from the others because she was from America.

FLASHBACK

"Mum, I want to go and live in Europe" said a young Taya.

"No, we always stay in America" said her mother. Some time later, Taya ran away from America and left for Europe.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

With Taylor, she was watching planes flying. She remembered the day when she saw a giant golden eagle.

FLASHBACK

Taylor was enjoying flying her plane. She kept in touch with radio control. She continued to fly until she saw a giant golden eagle in the sky.

"That's beautiful" said Taylor. She then noticed a floating island. Then the golden eagle disappeared and Taylor landed.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Now I know that was my zord I saw" said Taylor, "and I saw Animaliaum on that day".

"Duncan had to be there all the time" said Taylor.

* * *

Finally with Yoshino, she was thinking about the time she was bullied for beening weak.

FLASHBACK

Yoshino was knocked out by a group of muscle men. "You are too weak" said one of the guys.

"I am not weak" said Yoshino. She released some energy and all the muscle men were set flying.

She then notices a mysterious person nearby wearing a jacket. She was ready to fight but the person vanished.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I think that was Duncan back then" she said, "but what am I?"


	7. Heron Super Megazord

This is one of my own power ranger series. This is my own version of Wildforce but the enemy are the dooms, and the ranger group is almost all female. Their helper happens to be a legendary ranger. His name is Duncan. In future battles, Duncan helps the rangers by becoming a ranger himself. Most of the zords are familiar but some are my own design. The names of the other rangers are from many other shows. Two are from Wildforce. I own the plot, the ranger Duncan, the name of some of the megazords, the name of the island, Animaliaum, and all the bad guys.

In this episode, our heroes meet a general doom and two more animalforce zords appear and a second megazord awakens.

**Animalforce Episode 7- Heron Super Megazord**

* * *

At the Doom's headquarters, Master Doom watches as one of the general dooms return from the death.

"Master Doom, I have returned" it said.

"Good too see you again, Basee" said Master Doom. Just then a cyclop like creature appeared.

"I am Cyclop Doom" it said.

"Perfect, I want you and Basee to attack the city" said Master Doom.

"Yes master" both of them said. Basee grabbed an army of Mechans and left the hideout.

"Duncan, is still is upset about the loss of his formal team mates" said Master Doom to Bancam and Cancam.

"I think we need to be ready for him to become a ranger soon" said Cancam.

* * *

On Animaliaum, Duncan was walking around and saw 2 new animalforce zords had arrived. Alyssa and Taylor also spotted the new animals. The other rangers were having a swim.

"Duncan, who are these then?" asked Alyssa.

"These are Heron and Cheetah zords" said Duncan, "with Spinosaurus, Mole and whale zords they form a new megazord".

"Who do they belong to?" asked Taylor.

"The heron is yours Taylor, while the cheetah is Taya's and in the megazord formation the Spinosaurus zord is yours, Alyssa" said Duncan. The remaining rangers heard this as they approached.

"Alyssa and Taylor, its all ready for you two" said Penrill. Taylor nodded and left the scene. Alyssa then nodded and left too. Duncan turned to them.

"So a new megazord and two new zords" said Yoshino. She looked at Duncan. Duncan then telled her to follow him.

Elsewhere, Duncan stopped and turned to Yoshino.

"I know, you figured out I was there when you first used your powers" said Duncan, "I watched all 5 of you".

"I guess that's why the zords chose us, because of something in our past" said Yoshino.

* * *

"Each of the original zords watched for a special human to be partnered with" said Duncan, "Alyssa was raised once by tigers, Penrill met a whale, Taya ran away from home, Taylor met Golden Eagle zord in the sky and you proved that large doesn't win battles".

"So each of us had an experience" said Yoshino. Just then the alarms went off loudly. Duncan and Yoshino ran back to the others and saw the others looking at the screen.

"OH! No, its one of the general dooms" said Duncan, "he is stronger than the monsters we faced yet".

The girls nodded and left Animaliaum. Duncan now knew they were getting stronger.

* * *

Cyclop Doom and Basee watch as the mechans fired at running people. "I wonder when the rangers will appear" said Cyclop Doom. Basee then noticed 5 girls running past the running people towards them.

"Ready girls, Animalforce Power-up" Alyssa said. The girls were surroundered by a light.

Alyssa gained a red power ranger suit, Penrill gained a pink power ranger suit, Taya gained a blue power ranger suit, Taylor gained a yellow power ranger suit and Yoshino gained a green power ranger suit.

"I am Roaring Tiger" said the red ranger.

"I am Swimming Whale" said the pink ranger.

"I am Herding Bull" said the blue ranger.

"I am Soaring Golden Eagle" said the yellow ranger.

"I am Quaking Mole" said the green ranger.

"We are the Animalforce Power Rangers" the girls shouted together. The girls pulled out their weapons and prepared to fight.

* * *

The fight goes on for a while with the Cyclop Doom dead and Yoshino thrown into a wall. Basee was holding her in place. She was struggling.

"You should tell Duncan, not to pick young girls" Basee said as he laughed only to get blown away by Yoshino's energy burst. Bancam and Cancam then appeared.

"When the skies darken, we survive and regenerate into a higher level" she said. From her staff, the growth seeds fired at the ground where the monster's dust is. Just then it came back and grew to a giant version of himself.

The rangers put 5 different animal crystals in their swords and then holded out their swords and summoned their zords. A couple of minutes later, the five giant animals reappeared and the rangers jumped in. The zords then started to merge.

Heron became the body, cheetah became a leg, the mole formed the other leg, Spinosaurus and whale became the arms. They all connected and a head popped up. Two wings appeared. It then shouts its name ``Heron Super Megazord". Inside the rangers were standing by a table and put their swords onto the table.

* * *

"A new megazord" said Basee. He was still standing in his original place. He swiped the blood of his face from his fight with the green ranger.

Heron Super Megazord flied very quickly and the battle began to go into their favour and in the end, the rangers charged Cyclop Doom. He then disappeared. On the ground, Basee and the duke dooms also vanished.

Heron Super Megazord then split as Spinosaurus Zord felled ill.

"What happened?" asked Taya.

"Too much power" said the Heron Zord.


	8. Soul Eagle

This is one of my own power ranger series. This is my own version of Wildforce but the enemy are the dooms, and the ranger group is almost all female. Their helper happens to be a legendary ranger. His name is Duncan. In future battles, Duncan helps the rangers by becoming a ranger himself. Most of the zords are familiar but some are my own design. The names of the other rangers are from many other shows. Two are from Wildforce. I own the plot, the ranger Duncan, the name of some of the megazords, the name of the island, Animaliaum, and all the bad guys.

In this episode, our heroes go to found a legendary healer animal. They meet a crazy attacking doom monster. A new zord appears. They found the legendary animal.

**Animalforce Episode 8- Soul Eagle**

* * *

On Animaliaum, the animalforce zords tried to make Spinosaurus zord feel better with their combined body heat.

At the temple, Yoshino was worried about her second zord. Duncan then remembered the great healing animal.

"Guys go to the forest and found the soul eagle" said Duncan.

"What can it do?" asked Yoshino.

"It can heal all the zords and you can use it to get into the megazord easier" said Duncan. The girls nodded and left the scene.

* * *

At the mysterious forest, Alyssa was leading the group. Taylor telled jokes to keep them happy.

"You know, Duncan is keeping his distance from our battles" said Penrill.

"Remember Penrill, Duncan said he would join us when the time comes" said Taya, "I guess it will be when we are almost defeated".

"I agree" said Taylor. The group continued until they saw a tiger in front of them. Yoshino flinched as it approached. It started to purr around Alyssa.

"Wait a minute you are Brave" said Alyssa.

"You met a tiger in the past" said Taya.

"I lived with a mother and father for a year" said Alyssa. Just then, two more tigers appeared. They both seemed surprised to see Alyssa. Then behind them came three cubs. Yoshino then noticed trees falling down. She then saw a doom monster approaching.

* * *

"Ready girls, Animalforce Power-up" Alyssa said. The girls were surroundered by a light.

Alyssa gained a red power ranger suit, Penrill gained a pink power ranger suit, Taya gained a blue power ranger suit, Taylor gained a yellow power ranger suit and Yoshino gained a green power ranger suit.

"I am Roaring Tiger" said the red ranger.

"I am Swimming Whale" said the pink ranger.

"I am Herding Bull" said the blue ranger.

"I am Soaring Golden Eagle" said the yellow ranger.

"I am Quaking Mole" said the green ranger.

"We are the Animalforce Power Rangers" the girls shouted together. The girls pulled out their weapons and prepared to fight. Taylor told Alyssa to go with the tigers while they deal with the monster. Alyssa followed the tigers.

The tigers slowed down when they came to a woody area. Just then an eagle landed before them.

"I am the Soul Eagle" said the eagle; it turned to Alyssa, "I believe you came to get me to help your zords". The tigers growled as Duncan magically appeared.

"Alyssa, the mayor said the tigers were to join us on Animaliaum" said Duncan. The tiger cubs ran to him and started to fuss around him. The three big tigers walked and the cubs got on their backs. Duncan touched two while one touched the other and they all disappeared.

* * *

Alyssa then saw an animalforce zord coming out of the ground. "I am Mouse Zord" it said, "I can replace Spinosaurus Zord until needed".

Alyssa started to run to the others to see the monster destroyed. "Guys I got a new animalforce crystal" she said. The rangers spotted the eagle flying. Just then, Bancam and Cancam appeared.

"When the skies darken, we survive and regenerate into a higher level" she said. From her staff, the growth seeds fired at the ground where the monster's dust is. Just then it came back and grew to a giant version of himself.

The rangers put 5 different animal crystals in their swords and then holded out their swords and summoned their zords. A couple of minutes later, the five giant animals appeared. The zords then started to merge.

Heron became the body, cheetah became a leg, the Mouse formed the other leg, mole and whale became the arms. They all connected and a head popped up. Two wings appeared. It then shouts its name ``Heron Super Megazord Huge Mode". The rangers jumped onto Soul Eagle and entered the megazord. They then put their swords down.

* * *

Bulldozer Doom charged with his pusher at them. They were forced down. Alyssa knew they didn't stand a chance. Bulldozer Doom then heard a loud growl. He turned to see Sabertooth Tiger Zord approaching.

"What is it doing here?" asked Bancam.

The Sabertooth bit through his shield and waited for an order. The Megazord then took to the sky and hit him with his drill hand. Bulldozer Doom started to disappear as Sabertooth Tiger Zord jumped on him and completely destroyed him. The zords then disappear.

* * *

On Animaliaum, the tigers were running about chasing the giant version animals. Duncan watched as the big male walked towards the still injured Spinosaurus zord. Just then, the other animalforce zords returned and the soul eagle landed in a tree. Then, the rangers appeared and all but Alyssa was surprised with the new visitors.

"One question Duncan" said Taya, "how are we going to feed them?"

"They already understand that this place gives rise to dead animals" said Duncan, "that means an endless source of food".


	9. Freeze Problems

This is one of my own power ranger series. This is my own version of Wildforce but the enemy are the dooms, and the ranger group is almost all female. Their helper happens to be a legendary ranger. His name is Duncan. In future battles, Duncan helps the rangers by becoming a ranger himself. Most of the zords are familiar but some are my own design. The names of the other rangers are from many other shows. Two are from Wildforce. I own the plot, the ranger Duncan, the name of some of the megazords, the name of the island, Animaliaum, and all the bad guys.

In this episode, our heroes fight the general doom and a new doom monster. They destroy the monster only for the general doom to get bigger.

**Animalforce Episode 9- Freeze Problems**

* * *

At Animaliaum, Duncan was watching the soul eagle starting to heal Spinosaurus Zord. By his feet was one of the tiger cubs. Since yesterday, the animalforce zords were giving the tigers trips on their back. The one by his feet was sticking to him at all times. Alyssa wondered what would have happened if she was never found by the police. She would have been more wilder.

Taylor was working on the computer researching for information of power rangers. Taya, Yoshino and Penrill were also in the room. Taylor was surprised about what she found.

"Girls, it seems Duncan had fought Master Doom a long time ago" said Taylor.

"What happened?" asked all the other girls.

"His team at that time all disappeared" said Taylor, "never to been seen again".

"So that will explain the reasons he wants to fight again soon" said Penrill.

"You know you should be more concentrating on fighting the dooms instead of finding out information about rangers" said a voice. The girls turned to see Duncan, the little tiger cub and Alyssa there.

"We needed to know" said Taya. She was spooked when the tiger cub growled.

"Thanks Matter, I would have told you when the time came" said Duncan as he patted the young tiger cub.

* * *

Alyssa took the other girls away while Duncan sat down on his chair. He pulled out a water dish for Matter. Matter walked to the dish and started to drink. He purred as Duncan was stroking his fur.

"I wonder if I should put on the morpher soon" Duncan thought, "if I do then they will understand my reasons".

Elsewhere, Alyssa watched as the tiger cub, called Pretty, played with Taya. The two parent tigers came walking towards her. She stroked them both and they purred very loudly. The soul eagle had finished healing the Spinosaurus zord as the alarms went off.

The rangers ran quickly to the viewing room. Duncan was there with Matter as a view of the city showed up.

"It looks like a snowstorm hit" said Yoshino.

"It's a doom because look Mechans and the general doom are there" said Alyssa.

"OK! Girls, stop them" said Duncan. All the girls nodded and teleported. Matter was surprised that they just vanished.

* * *

In the city, a freezer like monster was releasing snow from its body. "Freeze Doom, don't overdo it" said Basee. He turned to see the rangers running towards them.

"Ready girls, Animalforce Power-up" Alyssa said. The girls were surroundered by a light.

Alyssa gained a red power ranger suit, Penrill gained a pink power ranger suit, Taya gained a blue power ranger suit, Taylor gained a yellow power ranger suit and Yoshino gained a green power ranger suit.

"I am Roaring Tiger" said the red ranger.

"I am Swimming Whale" said the pink ranger.

"I am Herding Bull" said the blue ranger.

"I am Soaring Golden Eagle" said the yellow ranger.

"I am Quaking Mole" said the green ranger.

"We are the Animalforce Power Rangers" the girls shouted together. The girls pulled out their weapons and prepared to fight.

"Mechans attack" said Freeze Doom. He and Basee went to attack them too.

* * *

Basee drew his swords and fought Alyssa. He pushed her to the ground hardly; she struggled to get up as he grabbed her by the neck.

With the others, they had defeated the mechans and now are battling against Freeze Doom. They dodge his freezing attack. Freeze Doom pulled out his staff and started to turn Taya into an icicle. Taylor ran and kicked him down as Yoshino released her spirit energy to destroy him.

Back with Alyssa, Duncan contacted her. "Alyssa, call for the Tiger Armour" he said.

"OK! Tiger Armour activate" said Alyssa who sent out a strong energy reading knocking Basee over. She started to gain armour on her body that matched her tiger, a helmet appeared and landed on her head.

On Animaliaum, Duncan and Matter were watching the battle as Tyrannosaurus Rex zord and the other tigers came in.

"WOW! I didn't know she could do that" said Soul Eagle who arrived when she changed armour.

* * *

Alyssa was now moving so fast that her enemy stumbled and falled to the ground. Her armour disappeared as her friends approached. Just then, Bancam and Cancam appeared.

"When the skies darken, we survive and regenerate into a higher level" she said. From her staff, the growth seeds fired at Basee. He started to increase in size.

"Alyssa, call the original zords plus Spinosaurus Zord" said Duncan. The Yoshino puts Spinosaurus animal crystal in her swords and with the others, they holded out their swords and summoned their zords. A couple of minutes later, the five giant animals appeared. The zords then started to merge.

Tiger became the body, bull became the legs, Spinosaurus and whale became the arms and the golden eagle landed on the tiger. They all connected and a head popped up. Two wings appeared. It then shouts its name ``Animalforce Megazord Spine Mode". The rangers jumped onto Soul Eagle and entered the megazord. They then put their swords down.

* * *

Spine Cutter. The whole rangers shouted.

The attack was blocked by Basee's swords.

"I am stronger than you ever suspected" said Basee. He then heard a loud roar and turned to see a Tyrannosaurus heading towards them.

"OH! No its Tyrannosaurus Rex Zord" said Bancam.

Tyrannosaurus Blaze.

The attack sent flames at Basee collapsing. "Rangers its time to end it" said Tyrannosaurus Rex Zord.

"Ready everyone" said Alyssa. Everyone nodded.

Spine Cutter Spin.

The attack cut through Basee who died straight away. The megazord and Tyrannosaurus Rex Zord then vanished.


	10. Dark Predaforce Megazord

This is one of my own power ranger series. This is my own version of Wildforce but the enemy are the dooms, and the ranger group is almost all female. Their helper happens to be a legendary ranger. His name is Duncan. In future battles, Duncan helps the rangers by becoming a ranger himself. Most of the zords are familiar but some are my own design. The names of the other rangers are from many other shows. Two are from Wildforce. I own the plot, the ranger Duncan, the name of some of the megazords, the name of the island, Animaliaum, and all the bad guys.

In this episode, Duncan has a bad dream about one of the disappearance of his team. Our heroes fight a doom monster while a general doom releases something worse. The new doom attacks them and battles their megazord with a little surprise.

**Animalforce Episode 10- Dark Predaforce Megazord**

* * *

IN A DREAM

Duncan was standing inside his megazord while the rest of his team were in their megazords.

"Strike him down" said Duncan. The one called Yolei charged first but Master Doom released some dark energy and the Megazord and Yolei vanished.

"No" shouted Duncan.

END OF DREAM.

Duncan woke up and was shocked to remember the disappearance of an old team mate. Matter was sleeping by his bed when he woke up to see Duncan staring. Matter purred and Duncan looked down to see he woke him up. He stroked Matter and Matter went back to sleep.

* * *

With the dooms, Master Doom watches as Gorilla Doom arrives with another general doom with a strange duke doom.

"Good to see you again, Fasee" said Master Doom, "and who is this duke doom?"

"He is Zen Benaku" said Fasee and then went to him to whisper, "He is an old enemy, which turned evil". Zen Benaku stepped forward and he looked like a komodo dragon.

"I live to serve you Master" said Zen Benaku, he then revealed three crystals in his hands, "these are my dark animalforce zords".

"All right, Gorilla Doom attack, and when the time comes Zen Benaku attack them" said Master Doom. All the dooms bowed and Gorilla Doom took all of the Mechans into the city.

* * *

On Animaliaum, Matter yawned as he got up and walked towards the desk Duncan was at. He then jumped on the next seat to where Duncan sat. Duncan looked to see his pet tiger trying to settle on the chair. Matter finally settles and goes to sleep.

"I wonder if I should check if any animalforce zords have awakened" Duncan thought. Alyssa and the others walked in. Just then, the alarms went off and the screen turned on.

"It's a Gorilla monster" said Alyssa.

"Be very careful, I am picking up a strong energy reading" said Duncan. The rangers then disappeared.

* * *

At the city, Gorilla Doom was throwing humans around as the Mechans attacked with their cannons. Gorilla Doom sees 5 girls running towards him.

"So you are the rangers" said Gorilla Doom. Unknown to them, Zen Benaku was watching from a distance.

"Ready girls, Animalforce Power-up" Alyssa said. The girls were surroundered by a light.

Alyssa gained a red power ranger suit, Penrill gained a pink power ranger suit, Taya gained a blue power ranger suit, Taylor gained a yellow power ranger suit and Yoshino gained a green power ranger suit.

"I am Roaring Tiger" said the red ranger.

"I am Swimming Whale" said the pink ranger.

"I am Herding Bull" said the blue ranger.

"I am Soaring Golden Eagle" said the yellow ranger.

"I am Quaking Mole" said the green ranger.

"We are the Animalforce Power Rangers" the girls shouted together. The girls pulled out their weapons and prepared to fight.

"Mechans attack" said Gorilla Doom. He went to attack them too.

* * *

Alyssa and the others were winning the battle when Alyssa saw something drop before her.

Komodo Wave.

It spans a boomerang and knocked Alyssa down and the others looked to see a Komodo dragon looking doom.

"Gorilla Doom, return I will deal with them" said the doom. Gorilla Doom disappeared and the rangers kept their weapons ready.

"Who are you then?" asked Taylor.

"I am Zen Benaku, I am a duke doom" said the doom, "I am like nothing you ever faced before".

On Animaliaum, Duncan and Matter was watching the scene.

"Why do I get a feeling that I know this Zen Benaku" Duncan thought.

* * *

Alyssa charged with her sword only for Zen Benaku to dodge and pull out a new weapon.

Dingo Slasher.

This attack sent Alyssa flying into the hands of the others. "Time to take this to the next level" said Zen Benaku revealing his three crystals and threw them onto his flute.

"Dark Animalforce Zords descend" said Zen Benaku as he started to blow onto the flute. Within seconds, three zords appeared.

"What are they?" asked Yoshino. Duncan who was watching was annoised to see the zords.

"These are Dark Killer Whale, Dark Dingo and Dark Komodo Dragon" said Zen Benaku, "my dark animalforce zords".

Zen Benaku jumped into Dark Komodo Dragon Zord. "Dark Animalforce Zords combine" he said.

The Dark Komodo Dragon Zord started to change into a body and legs, Dark Killer Whale and Dark Dingo Zords formed the arms. They all connect and a new head appeared. It roars.

"Rangers meet Dark Predaforce Megazord" said Zen Benaku. He put his flute onto the table.

* * *

"All right girls, lets bring on the heavy material" said Alyssa. The Yoshino puts Spinosaurus animal crystal in her swords and with the others, they holded out their swords and summoned their zords. A couple of minutes later, the five giant animals appeared. The zords then started to merge.

Tiger became the body, bull became the legs, Spinosaurus and whale became the arms and the golden eagle landed on the tiger. They all connected and a head popped up. Two wings appeared. It then shouts its name ``Animalforce Megazord Spine Mode". The rangers jumped onto Soul Eagle and entered the megazord. They then put their swords down.

* * *

"Time to see who is better" said Zen Benaku.

Dark Killer Whale Slap.

Dark Predaforce Megazord moved and slapped them with his whale arm.

Dark Dingo Blast.

The dark megazord turns to reveal the dingo head and it blasted the megazord away. "Our turn, now" said all the rangers.

Spine Cutter.

They try to hit the enemy but it jumped away and launched an attack back.

Dark Predaforce Wave.

The Komodo head on the body opened and blasted the megazord down.

Back on the ground, the rangers were badly injured and Zen Benaku picked up the Spinosaurus crystal. "Next time, I will take another one" he said. The rangers watch as Spinosaurus zord turns dark and disappeared. Zen Benaku and the Dark Predaforce Megazord disappeared as well.

On Animaliaum, Matter was growling loudly because he watched the whole scene. He turned to see Duncan thinking about something. Matter went and sat on his lap. Duncan knew that Matter seems to want him not to worry.

"It can not be, those animalforce zords disappeared a while back and they belonged to Yolei" Duncan thought, "who is Zen Benaku?"


	11. Arrival of Ancientforce Ranger

This is one of my own power ranger series. This is my own version of Wildforce but the enemy are the dooms, and the ranger group is almost all female. Their helper happens to be a legendary ranger. His name is Duncan. In future battles, Duncan helps the rangers by becoming a ranger himself. Most of the zords are familiar but some are my own design. The names of the other rangers are from many other shows. Two are from Wildforce. I own the plot, the ranger Duncan, the name of some of the megazords, the name of the island, Animaliaum, and all the bad guys.

**Animalforce Episode 11- Arrival of Ancientforce Ranger**

* * *

On Animaliaum, Duncan and Matter was walking in the forest. Duncan was still thinking about Zen Benaku. Matter still wondered why Duncan was acting the way he is doing. He yawned and Duncan looked and saw Matter falling to sleep. Duncan picked him up.

"I was so busy thinking that I forgot about Matter" Duncan said. Matter only purred in response.

"I guess he cares about my feelings" said Duncan. He moved one of his sleeves to reveal his morpher.

"I was hoping to do this later on but I need to help the rangers against an impossible opponent" Duncan thought to himself. He then headed back to the main temple with his sleeves back in place.

* * *

Alyssa knew that Yoshino was missing Spinosaurus zord. She then noticed Duncan walking in with Matter in his hands.

"I am still surprised that Zen Benaku has animalforce zords" Taya said.

"I know, I was as surprised as you were" Duncan lied.

"How can we defeat him?" asked Taylor.

"We really need to beware of him using Spinosaurus Zord in a combination" said Duncan.

"So he can as well" said Penrill.

"All animalforce zords can make a combination" said Duncan.

"You seem not as surprised as much as us" said Alyssa. Duncan was shocked that Alyssa had seen through his lie.

"What do you mean?" asked Yoshino. Just then the alarms went off and the screen showed that Gorilla Doom had returned. The girls left and Matter woke up to see Duncan bringing his bowl of water.

* * *

Gorilla Doom was jumping around destroying small buildings. He looked to see the rangers approaching.

"Why is he alone?" asked Taya.

"I don't know, let's go" said Alyssa, "Ready girls, Animalforce Power-up." The girls were surroundered by a light.

Alyssa gained a red power ranger suit, Penrill gained a pink power ranger suit, Taya gained a blue power ranger suit, Taylor gained a yellow power ranger suit and Yoshino gained a green power ranger suit.

"I am Roaring Tiger" said the red ranger.

"I am Swimming Whale" said the pink ranger.

"I am Herding Bull" said the blue ranger.

"I am Soaring Golden Eagle" said the yellow ranger.

"I am Quaking Mole" said the green ranger.

"We are the Animalforce Power Rangers" the girls shouted together. The girls pulled out their weapons and prepared to fight.

* * *

The rangers were battling Gorilla Doom when Alyssa was attacked by Zen Benaku.

"Remember me, rangers" he said.

On Animaliaum, Duncan revealed his morpher and Matter seemed to purr at his decision.

"Ancientforce power up" said Duncan. He started to shine. His suit consisted of mammoth, saber tooth cat and tyrannosaurus parts.

"I am Blazing Tyrannosaurus" said the ancient ranger.

"The Ancientforce Ranger" he shouted before leaving the scene with a excited Matter behind. He knew that Duncan would what this a secret.

* * *

Taylor and the others had defeated the doom monster and they ran to Alyssa. Zen Benaku was holding onto Alyssa's neck when he threw her to the ground.

"OK! Tiger Armour activate" said Alyssa who sent out a strong energy reading knocking Zen Benaku over. She started to gain armour on her body that matched her tiger, a helmet appeared and landed on her head.

"Finally an opponent that can knock me down" said Zen Benaku. Alyssa in her armour wondered if she could defeat him. That was before he pulled out his dingo cannon and blasted her out of her armour form.

* * *

Zen Benaku walked towards her when he was attacked by something moving fast. When he got up, he saw a new ranger standing a distance away.

"A new one" said Zen Benaku. The other rangers were annoised by the news.

"I am the Ancientforce Ranger" said the ranger. He then produced a sword.

Tyrannosaurus Sword Strike.

He swiped his sword and Zen Benaku was sent flying.

"I be back" he said before disappearing. The girls turned to the new ranger only to found he was now gone.

"Who is this new ranger?" asked Taya. The girls then teleported back.

* * *

On Animaliaum, Duncan was already sitting by his desk and saw Matter walking to his seat next to him. Just then, the other rangers appeared.

"Duncan what was that?" asked Taya.

"You mean the new ranger" said Duncan.

"Yes" said Alyssa.

"To be exact I don't know who this ranger is" said Duncan.

"OK! Now we need to know who this new ranger identity" said Yoshino.


	12. Ancientforce Cycle

This is one of my own power ranger series. This is my own version of Wildforce but the enemy are the dooms, and the ranger group is almost all female. Their helper happens to be a legendary ranger. His name is Duncan. In future battles, Duncan helps the rangers by becoming a ranger himself. Most of the zords are familiar but some are my own design. The names of the other rangers are from many other shows. Two are from Wildforce. I own the plot, the ranger Duncan, the name of some of the megazords, the name of the island, Animaliaum, and all the bad guys.

**Animalforce Episode 12- Ancientforce Cycle**

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

On earth, Duncan and Matter were walking towards the mayor's home. Matter wondered if he should help in battles.

"Duncan, I want to help" Matter said. Duncan stopped in his tracks and turned to Matter who had increased in size within seconds.

"I am surprised that you are taller and able to speak" said Duncan, "it seems I will need to make myself a vehicle to ride into battles".

"I want to help you in battles" said Matter.

"That is what I was planning for a later date" said Duncan, "but I can do it in time for the next battle".

They entered the mayor's house. The mayor met them both and telled them about the technology needed to transfer Matter into a vehicle/ tiger/ humanoid being.

"So these items are beening sent to your room on Animaliaum" said the mayor.

"Thank you, Matter will soon become my Animalforce Cycle" said Duncan as he and Matter transported back to Animaliaum.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

On Animaliaum, Alyssa and the others were still talking about the new mysterious ranger. Taya notices Duncan and a grown up Matter walking towards them.

"Duncan, is that Matter?" asked Taya.

"Yes I am Matter" said the tiger. Everyone was surprised that Matter could speak but the alarms went off. The screen appeared and showed Zen Benaku attacking with an army of Mechans.

"Be careful, guys" said Duncan, "I will try to get in contact with the Animalforce Ranger". The rangers then vanished, while Matter turned to Duncan knowing it was time to make Matter into his hybrid form.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Back on earth, the people were running from the gunfire from the Mechans. Zen Benaku was holding out his sword waiting for the rangers to appear. Within seconds, the girls turned up.

"Ready girls, Animalforce Power-up" said Alyssa. The girls were surroundered by a light.

Alyssa gained a red power ranger suit, Penrill gained a pink power ranger suit, Taya gained a blue power ranger suit, Taylor gained a yellow power ranger suit and Yoshino gained a green power ranger suit.

"I am Roaring Tiger" said the red ranger.

"I am Swimming Whale" said the pink ranger.

"I am Herding Bull" said the blue ranger.

"I am Soaring Golden Eagle" said the yellow ranger.

"I am Quaking Mole" said the green ranger.

"We are the Animalforce Power Rangers" the girls shouted together. The girls pulled out their weapons and prepared to fight.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

On Animaliaum, Duncan had completed Matter transformation and now a two legged tiger stood by his side with some wheels on his body.

"Ready" said Matter. Duncan nodded and revealed his morpher.

"Ancientforce power up" said Duncan. He started to shine. His suit consisted of mammoth, saber tooth cat and tyrannosaurus parts.

"I am Blazing Tyrannosaurus" said the ancient ranger.

"The Ancientforce Ranger" he shouted before leaving the scene with the new Matter who had turned into a bike like vehicle.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Our heroes look at Zen Benaku as he produced his flute. "Dark Animalforce Zords descend" said Zen Benaku as he started to blow onto the flute. Within seconds, the two familiar dark zords appeared with a darker Spinosaurus Zord too.

Zen Benaku jumped into Dark Komodo Dragon Zord. "Dark Animalforce Zords combine" he said.

The Dark Komodo Dragon Zord started to change into a body and legs, Dark Killer Whale and Dark Spinosaurus Zords formed the arms. They all connect and a new head appeared. It roars.

"Rangers meet Dark Predaforce Megazord Spine Mode" said Zen Benaku. He put his flute onto the table.

Alyssa put the crocodile zord crystal in her sword. The rangers held out their swords and summoned their zords. A couple of minutes later, the five giant animals reappeared and the zords then started to merge.

Crocodile became the body, bull became the legs, mole and whale became the arms and the golden eagle landed on the crocodile. They all connected and a head popped up. Two wings appeared. It then shouts its name ``Animalforce Megazord Croc Mode". The rangers jumped onto Soul Eagle and entered the megazord. They then put their swords down.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Preda Spine Cutter.

Dark Predaforce Megazord Spine Mode moved the spine on its arm and launched it at his enemy. The rangers struggled to keep their ground. Taylor noticed the Komodo's mouth opening again.

Dark Predaforce Wave.

A blast of hot air hit the megazord and sent all the rangers to the ground. Zen Benaku jumped out of his megazord and grabbed the Crocodile Zord crystal. The Crocodile zord then vanished. Zen Benaku looked at Alyssa and grabbed a hold on her. He started to increase his hold and Alyssa started to scream and struggle to get free.

"Continue to struggle" said Zen Benaku who was kicking the other rangers down all the time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Zen Benaku then got hit by something and dropped Alyssa. Zen Benaku was surprised to see a vehicle before him and the mysterious other ranger.

"You again" said Zen Benaku. The ranger smiled.

"Meet Animalforce Cycle" said the Ancientforce Ranger. The cycle then changed into a tiger/human hybrid like being.

"What now?" asked Zen Benaku. He got his as he was kicked to the ground by the hybrid. Zen Benaku retreated, as did Ancientforce Ranger and the hybrid.

Minutes later, Duncan appeared and took all the rangers back to Animaliaum to threat their wounds.


End file.
